deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy vs Patrick star
Description Spongebob vs The grim adventure of billy and mandy. Which of the two dumbest character will win in death battle! Interlude Every show has a character that is dumb as rocks. From Patrick star in Spongebob that mistake a fire hydrant for Squidward to billy in the grim adventure of Billy and Mandy that oblivious to pain. So what idiot will win the death battle! Patrick star Patrick Star is the best friend of SpongeBob while they are baby, and help SpongeBob to get king Neptune crown back from shell city. Ability: He can do a star spin that can reflect projectiles, he can fly different airship, his butt is made of steel, can make clone of him by ripping his arm off, made weapons out of sand, eat 1,000 Krabby patties in one day, cartwheel, ground smash, grappling tongue, and can karate chop things in half. Elastic waistband: Control his body to stretch, but he will not use his power if he stretched too much. Mr. Superawsomeness: Control ice cream at high speed with super strength, speed, and unlimited stamina. Strength: Can pick his house to use it as a bludgeoning weapon, threw an entire dumpster, and lifted a piece of the road off the ground. Weapon: He carries a pickle blaster that can destroy plankton robots, condiment cannon, exploding pie launcher, portable tarter sauce, neptuning fork, bubble gum blaster, reef blower that destroy Squidward house, and net gun. Speed: Keep up with SpongeBob Durable: He has survived being reduced to ashes, explosion that destroys bikini bottom, and been crush from the Alaskan bull worm. Weaknesses: Very dumb, will die from dehydration if out of water for a long time, and arachnophobia. Billy Billy is the main character in his t.v show that with mandy met the grim reaper when billy pet hamster was dying, so they challenge the grim reaper to a game of limbo for the hamster life. And that grim loss, so he became their best friend forever. Experienced: Covered the planet with yogurt and destroyed an entire city along with lord pain. Skill: The skill he has is heightened pain tolerance, high confidence, master distraction artist, chicken ball z power, super yogurt hero, and can live without a brain. Durable: can take hits that send him far from earth atmosphere and landed with little damage. Scythe: The scythe can open reality, bring anything to life, give him superpowers, and whatever is cut cannot be repaired. Weakness: He is an idiot, very naive, toon force is random, defeated by stronger enemies, and have bad things to him by bad luck or his foolishness. Death battle In jellyfish field, Patrick is trying to catch jellyfish with his net. Also, SpongeBob is not there because he is at work, so Patrick is passing the time by jellyfishing until SpongeBob come home. So he was chasing a flock of jellyfish when he accidentally slams into a giant jellyfish; therefore, Patrick starts running for his life when he falls off a cliff. During the time Billy is playing hide and seek with a milkshake, so he is using a grim scythe to make a portal to jellyfish field next to a cliff. Billy: Milkshake will never find me here! This is the best hiding place ever! But then Patrick star accidentally landed on billy, and then he gets off of billy to see a broken jellyfish next to him. Also, Billy gets up very confused about what hit him. Patrick: My net! I will teach you a lesson, you big meanie. Billy: But you crush me and the net, so what about we befriend. Patrick: Liar liar plants for hire. Billy: Then I will fight you to the death then! Fight! Patrick grabs his pickle blaster to shoot at billy to send him a couple of meters, but Billy just gets up to grab the scythe. And he shoots lightning that turns Patrick into a crisp; however, Patrick turns back to normal. Patrick: That hurt! So he did a cartwheel over billy, but Billy gets up to say. Billy: That attack is like tickles! Then Patrick put on a costume to be the elastic waistband, and he wraps around billy neck to choke him, but billy say," Billy: Hey, look over there! A tree. So Patrick turn around to see the tree to be hit in the head with a stick, and Patrick rip him both hands to make a clone. And they do a reverse whirlpool that sends billy through a tree, but Billy runs toward the two clones of Patrick with the scythe. Then billy chops the heads of the clone, and they died quickly. Patrick: Not my friends you jerk! Patrick then turns into Mr. super awesomeness to send all the ice cream from a factory to billy, but Billy turns into super yogurt hero to send yogurt at the ice creams. But billy yogurt overpowers Patrick ice screams; however, the yogurt just covers Patrick with the yogurt. Patrick: Yummy Yogurt! Does it come with strawberries? So they fight hand to hand when Mr. super awesomeness karate almost chops billy. Then billy gains a power from the chicken ball. Billy: You are an excellent opponent, my friend! But I will win this battle, you weakling. Billy punch and jump Patrick over and over until Patrick grab his netgun to trap billy in a net, but billy rip through the net with ease. And he powers kick Patrick to the ground, so Patrick grabs his reef blower to suck billy in to send him through a boulder. Then Patrick grabs his condiment cannon and neptuning fork to shoot over, but Billy has deflected every attack with his quick reflex. Patrick: Time to end this! And Patrick tackles billy to the ground to chop billy head with his chop, and suddenly SpongeBob come happy after a good after work when he sees Patrick with a bloody hand. Spongebob: What just happen! Patrick: This guy broke my net SpongeBob, and I very sorry SpongeBob. Aftermath - Spongebob and Patrick go back to play with Squidward - Billy family did a funeral when billy never come back home, but only a few people come because of him having little friends. Results Even though Billy has better weapons and equally dumb. But Patrick has better skill, more durable, more experienced, he is faster, more weapon, and stronger. And Patrick with his different forms from Mr. super awesomeness to elastic waistband, so the winner is Patrick star! Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018